The present disclosure also relates generally to fault responsive control systems for a power grid. Fault detection, isolation, and restoration is crucial to maintaining a healthy power grid. The addition of distributed energy resources (DERs) to the power grid means additional power sources are available for restoring healthy portions of the grid that are isolated in response to a fault detection. DERs allow the power grid to be restructured to form a system of microgrids, each capable of operating independently, if necessary. Existing power grid control systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including increasing fault responsiveness, increasing system reliability, and decreasing grid downtime. For instance, healthy portions of a microgrid isolated during a fault experience unnecessary downtime while the fault is repaired. Instead, the healthy portion could be connected to another microgrid with sufficient capacity to support the existing loads. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.